


Better Without Me

by estroberikeyk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Parallel Universes, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: In a parallel universe, where Tsukishima have been dreaming of himself hurting the man he have always loved, Yamaguchi Tadashi.So he did all he can to avoid him. He doesn't want to hurt Tadashi for the second time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Better Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic i did weeks ago lol. there'll be a lot of grammar errors but i hope you'll like it!

Tsukishima Kei is a nobody. A no one. An invisible boy.

He preferred books as companion, rarely talk and shutting everybody out while his headphones are on. He had his own world and nobody even dared to enter. Some were afraid of him, others were pissed, a few literally had the guts to corner him to an alley, shove him in the wall and ask for money, like a classic bully, and will always end with him going home with a black eye.

He prefer literature class than PE. When all of his classmates were slacking and in the verge of falling asleep, he's all ears and diligently taking notes. A nerd, or so they say. So they gang up on him during tests, tossing crumpled papers and non-stop calling.

Irritating. Stupid. Idiot. He kept calling in his mind yet he remained silent.

And Tsukishima didn't found solace in the library or in the garden where everything in quiet. He found peace in the ball hitting the other side of the court, the sound of the shoes squeaking on the floor, muffled screams of the players yet one voice remained clear in his ear. The gym is his escape place, hidden in the back of the bleachers, a book in hand as he silently flip the pages, slightly stealing glances to a certain man with the brightest smile in the court.

He's cute. Freckled skin and cheerful laugh, green soft hair and beautiful eyes, he is really Yamaguchi Tadashi. Excels in both academics and sports, especially volleyball, a social butterfly, and adored by many, girls and boys alike. And Tsukishima, he's just no one. A bystander in the corner, just one of the people who was charmed by light. Beautiful. Dazzling. Perfect.

Out of reach.

"Isn't that the nerd who obviously had a crush on Yamaguchi?"

"I know right! Hey, blondie!"

"Guys. Stop."

On second thought, there's an annoying disturbance. He should better go, he knew the library is much of a better choice. Closing his book, he marched out of the gym, ignoring the taunts and yelling from behind him. At last, when he was already outside, he heard someone called out from him. Or anybody, but he's the only one in that corridor.

"Excuse me!"

Tsukishima halted, cursing under his breath. And he tried so hard to remain unnoticed all this time, why now? His hand shakes as he tried to steady his breathing, nothing could go wrong, he just wanted to ask him something, probably. No need to panic. He won't end up like him. _He won't screw up like the other him._

He turned around, greeting him with a bored face, "Yes? How can I help you?"

The latter smiled apologetically, "I apologize for my teammates. I know they were being disrespectful." He said. And Tsukishima couldn't help but to fall even more. Yet, a memory of a dream like a haunting ghost flew to his mind, waking him up to a world of reality.

"No. It's fine. Don't worry." Tsukishima answered, quickly turning his back and walking out of the place. He heard the other call out his name from a distance but he didn't try to look back. Not if he is already this far. Highschool will be the last time that he will see Yamaguchi.

Might as well just adore him from a distance.

\---

Tsukishima is a nobody. A boring person.

He finished college without making any friends, saying that he gave all his attention to studying and declined every invites that was given to him. He locked himself inside his condo with books and binders rather than to go out and party. He prefer coffee than alcohol, as he tried to wake himself up in an all-nighter. He prefer the loneliness of his condo, lights all off and the TV was playing a replay of a volleyball match, than to dance with a stranger and woke up in an unknown place the next day.

He prefer being alone than ruining other people lives.

So why is he still getting those nightmares? He didn't hurt Yamaguchi like he did, he didn't break his heart like he did, he did everything to erase himself in his life. So why is the ghost of his other self haunt him every night?

 _"_ _I wish that I haven't met you, Kei_. _Let's not see each other again_. _"_

He stopped in his tracks, glancing to an opened TV in an appliances shop. The old men were cheering loudly as they drank from their canned beers; it was the match of Japan National Team and Argentina. The pinch server, Yamaguchi Tadashi, have scored a service ace three times in a row. Tsukishima let out a proud smile, a hint of disappoimtment in his eyes. _I should be there with him_ , he thought, _I should be cheering for him._

Silently, he walk away. An ID from a popular museum dangling on his neck. In the end, what he said truly makes sense. 

_You're really better off without me._


End file.
